Vocaloid All Stars (song)
Hatsune Miku: Vocaloids, take your positions! I think we have tons of time to show our fans and supporters what we've got. :Crypton Future Media is my team and company :So right now in this team, there are six, me and my friends Miriam It came along with Zero-G which is my very own LOLA And I exchange my love with Leon's hoping it never ends Ruby :Then came PowerFX where I had been created :As an American red girl with coral pink hair Ann :In this same company, I'm a blue-eyed blond woman :Of all the Vocaloids, I am Australian being there Kamui :After those three companies came my very own :It's Internet Co. Ltd. and I have my things to be shown Kaai :My company AH-Software follows all those four :And I think there's so much more Mizki :Following all those are my company Bplats :We all might be in a world of dogs and cats Piko I represent Sony which some people call Ki/oon SeeU And I'm from SBS A&T ready to tune MAIKA Don't you forget my team Voctro Labs IA With 1st Place Co. Mayu And EXIT TUNES, too Rana My company We've Inc. Diva Additionally YAMAHA Akikoloid-chan Lawson Convenience Qingxian Shanghai He Nian, my team ALYS VoxWave in my early time Uni ST Media Stardust Quadimension Hua Gynoid LUMi AV Artists Suzune And Vocaloid Next, all for you Azuki Masaoka: '''What about SEGA? '''Matcha Kobayashi: '''Does it really count as a company of all the Vocaloids? '''Ueki-loid: You can solve mine if you want. Sachiko There are dancing geishas such as Mizki and me Yūma And samurais who have their own blades that you see Prima Opera singers like me can sing strong Oliver Kids like me want to make their own song Yuzuki :Some Vocaloids are animal themed :Like I love bunnies with really soft ears Luo :Some Vocaloids have their little buddies :Like I own my long-tailed fairy who sometimes appears Gumi Some have green hair in different shades Tōhoku Mine is the darkest and I'm an archer girl MEIKO Some are really red, it's my outfit that's so AVANNA I seem to be the only Celtic Vocaloid in the world Miki All I wanna do is reach for the stars Nekomura Cats are really up to open the jars DAINA I bet your fluffy tails there is a vixen DEX And a wolf strutting on Kizuna There is more to come, then Yukari and I are semi-Voiceroids, you know? SONiKA: Yep, I might keep it in mind. :Some Vocaloids like wearing ponytails :Just like my hair is long enough for this Kagamine Some are sets of twins like me and my brother Len Kagamine I know it's true that we are sesquizygotic & Len What a bliss! Anon This pair is fraternal Kanon My hair is longer than my Anon's Sugar And this pair is identical Spicy We look so different, isn't it canon? Yuu :The ZOLA Project is the only trio :Of all the Vocaloids you have seen Kyo We have our own symbol Wil It's kind of like a tuning fork Project Someone might be keen Megurine :Seems like I'm not the only one with pink hair :Not all Vocaloids have markings on their skins KAITO :And me? I think I know that ice cream is nice :To the tip of my tongue, a good mood begins LEON Like some Vocaloids, my hair is blond Lily But we have different shades like mine is yellowish Kokone There are also brunettes and I'm part of its bond Tonio Going beyond computers is where my true love and I wish Unity-chan :There is one Vocaloid who has the darkest skin :She is my best friend and that's why we came in Nana :I'm the only Macne Vocaloid of us all :And I use my special skill to amaze the big and small Yuezheng :Some Vocaloids have a braided hairstyle :I for example have mine for more than awhile He :White is my color, so don't you freak out :For all westerners are there just smiling about All :From every corner of the world :We join together as one big group all together :Every color, shape and size as well as age :Mingle like a group who stays good forever Miku :I can keep all my friends as if this great club :Comes together as a group of the United Nations :This is a bunch of absolutely good sensations :With Vocaloid All Stars ONA: Vocaloid All Stars? Longya Yuezheng: Uh-huh, Vocaloid All Stars~ Lapis Aoki: I haven't taken my turn yet. :There are two Vocaloids who have gems as their symbols :And I think I'm the first one to have so Merli :I feel like I'm the only Vocaloid to have a butterfly :As a symbol for new folks to know MEW :As one of the two Vocaloids I seem to be black and white :Because of the artists with a different perspective in sight Fukase I was born with a red "X" on my face Songman And I come in pink in blue in a simple trace AL :They say I am big because of my name :I'm frequently in love with Sweet Ann for some fame CUL I mostly have black eyelashes for my common days Sanchez Having a red heart really pleases my ways Chika Feels so great that I have hairbows on my twin buns Garcia Tipping my hat just quite amuses those who take the puns Hiyama Even a school teacher like me can go around Arsloid To be a part of this group is where I'm metaphorically bound Flower I'll always be a girl no matter how I look Galaco One says I'm blond and brunette; got three colored streaks I took Gachapoid I like frogs and dinosaurs; they all are so cool Nemu This long-sleeved cardigan doesn't make me a fool YOHIOloid My little Cubi sometimes goes to where I come Komachi I can sing my heart out prompting some fans to hum Amy This entire group really includes the V5s like me Kaori I'm one of the first four, 2 are Japanese, you see Ken We have different colors of backgrounds like mine is green Chris And mine is blue, all colors are easily seen All :From every corner of the world :We join together as one big group all together :Every color, shape and size as well as age :Mingle like a group who stays good forever Miku :I can keep all my friends as if this great club :Comes together as a group of the United Nations :This is a bunch of absolutely good sensations :With Vocaloid All Stars Moke Vocaloid All Stars (Ruby Yeah) All Vocaloid All Stars Anri All nations mingle Masaoka :It's clear to me that most are individuals :But I'd rather stay with my best friend on my side Kobayashi I know we seem to be the perfect pair Girls We all come together with one special ride Prima Ah........ oh... whoa... Haruno You and I, all of us together Hime :There's one more duo of all the Vocaloids :Me and my Mikoto, we're twins born with horns Mikoto Even as sisters, she's got pink hair, I've got periwinkle of girl twins Every good oath is solemnly sworn Akaza: Do I feel like this is the longest song to be heard? Tone I say we call out one more time Hibiki Lui: OK! All :From every corner of the world :We join together as one big group all together :Every color, shape and size as well as age :Mingle like a group who stays good forever Miku :I can keep all my friends as if this great club :Comes together as a group of the United Nations :This is a bunch of absolutely good sensations :With Vocaloid All Stars All Vocaloid All Stars (5x) List of voicebanks for Talkloid and singing vocals *Hatsune Miku V4X English *KAITO V3 English *Rin & Len Kagamine V4X English *Megurine Luka V4X English *MEIKO V3 English *Gumi V4 English *Kamui Gakupo V3 Power *Ruby V4 *SeeU V4 *MAIKA V3 *Luo Tianyi V4 *SONiKA V5 *Fukase V4 English *Macne Nana V4 English *Yuki Kaai V4 *Oliver V3 *L♀LA V1 *LE♂N V1 *MIRIAM V1 *Sweet ANN V2 *Big AL V2 *CUL V3 *MEW V3 *Prima V3 *Tonio V3 *DAINA V4 *DEX V4 *Yuzuki Yukari V4 Jun *SF-A2 Miki V4 *IA CeVio English *Piko Utatane V3 *Iroha Nekomura V4 *Anon & Kanon V3 *Otomachi Una (Sugar & Spicy) V4 *LUMi V4 *Kizuna Akari V4 *YOHIOloid V4 English *ZOLA Project V4 *VY1 Mizki V5 *Amy V5 *Chris V5 *Kaori V5 *Ken V5 Programs *Vocaloid 5 *MikuMikuDance Musicians *Circus-P (bass synth) *Empath-P/Aki Glancy (piano) *Kenji-B/Sam Blakeslee/nostraightanswer (treble synth) *AegisSan (lead violin) *KIRA (tambourine) *Crusher-P (acoustic guitar) *Xue (Asian instruments) *Quasar-P (DJ) *Versequence (assistant DJs) *Anamanaguchi (assorted variety) *The National Symphony Orchestra (strings, woodwinds, brass, timpani drums & clash cymbals) Category:Vocaloid Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Ruby (Vocaloid) Category:Kagamine Rin/Len Category:SeeU Category:Megurine Luka Category:GUMi Category:Meiko (Vocaloid) Category:Kaito (Vocaloid) Category:Camui Gakupo Category:DAINA Category:DEX Category:Songs Category:Vocaloid songs Category:Group songs Category:Music videos Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan Category:MMD productions